The present invention comprises a cabinet connector for releasably connecting together individual modules of a suspended cabinet system that is suspended from a ceiling or wall.
Suspended cabinet systems are typically manufactured in modules and connected together side by side and mounted to a wall or ceiling. Usually, one module is mounted to the building structure and then the next module is held in place adjacent the first module while it is attached to the first module and attached to the wall or ceiling. This generally takes two or three people to do and is somewhat difficult. Releasable connectors are sometimes used to connect adjacent panels of cabinets, but the releasable connectors frequently are time consuming to install and involve more work than simply bolting the two panels together.
An object of the present invention is to provide an easy to mount and easy to install connector for interconnecting adjacent vertical panels of cabinet sections. Another object of the invention is to provide a rigid connector that can support a substantial amount of weight. Prior releasable connectors have typically been flimsy and unable to support the weight of adjoining cabinets.